Feral
by TheJediFairy
Summary: Connie and Armin get left behind on a scouting mission, abandoned in the trees, surround by the human consuming titans and Connie's dislocated shoulder they have very little choice but to sit still. Though they will soon find out that titans are not the only creatures to be feared as night draws closer. Levi x OC, Eren x Misaka. Rated M just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys this is my first fanfiction and everything happens in this, is of my own imagination there are no spoilers in this, anything that happens that doesn't follow the first season is my own theory's on what could happen or what is going to happen.

The sky turned black as the grey clouds obstructed the view of the stars, the boys only map gone, the hope of getting back was dwindling by the minute. Armin stood, his palm flat out against the fir trees bark as support as the day's events rushed up to him, his adrenaline faded leaving nothing but tiredness to follow. His blue hues searched down into the horde of titans all staring up, their hands opening and closing as trying grasp the survey corps members though at least luck was on their side as the titans were too small to reach, the tallest was that of a 6-meter class.

Armin leant back against the trunk and slid down to a sitting position next to Connie who was cradling his dislocated shoulder, neither one of them had the experience nor knowledge to pop the bone back into place, fearing if they tried they would make matters worse.

They opted to sit and wait wishing the titans would grow tiresome and leave though they both knew that was more than unlikely, nothing could kill them except a precise cut to the back of the neck and neither one had the confidence to go single handily against the ten titans surrounding the tree, with the small amount of gas that remain in their canisters, zipping out of the area was out of the question and even if they did get out of the way there were no horses to return them back to the wall Rosa.

"Great what are we to do? No horses, barely any gas, no stars, a dislocated shoulder and no escape this is great! I wish Eren was here he would go barging straight into them no question. I screwed up so bad, sorry Armin" Connie voice came out in a whisper his eyes clenched shut as he tried to hold back the tears. Armin's lips turned into a weak smile as he placed a hand on Connie's shoulder. "Don't worry look on the Brightside were not alone." Armin's words made the green eye male look up. "you should have left me Armin! You could of went with the others you'd be safe behind the walls by now!" Connie turned sharply towards the blonde and regretted instantly as his fact twisted in pain at the movement of the shoulder.

"Hey, I won't leave you that's not what friends would do, beside even if I did I wouldn't be able to live with the guilt knowing I left you to die" Armin's hands formed fists as he lowered his head. Tears too were falling from his eyes wetting the white fabric of his trousers.

A snapping in the distance had the male's heads whipping up and trying to zero in on the direction the sound came from. Their eyes widening as they stilled hoping and wishing that it was not a ten-meter class or higher titan for if that giant was to approach, their spot on their tree will no longer reside as their safe heaven.

Another noise soon followed this one was closer and was that of what they could make out to be a 3D manoeuvre gear grappling hook punching into a tree and locking in. The bark groaned under the weight of the object on the other end, both boys were facing outwards, where the tree branch they were perched on, thinned to a twig. Both spines straightened instantaneously when the cool, sharp, metallic object found itself hit home between both of their heads. They held their breaths when a black, bulky figure that had horns sprouting from its head, landed in a crouch on their branch. The silver snake that was the hook whipping back into cloak of the being before them.

The survey corps members both coughed and held their nose in the stench of what was rolling of this creature. Armin had deemed whatever it was, it was intelligent enough to figure out the 3D gear. Connie and Armin both pressed themselves together and back up as far as they could into the tree.

The black mass stood slowly, its black and blooded hand reached into its cloak and brought out a too familiar sword, that each army registered member was given. The sword was raised up into the air, the head of this newcomer was covered by the skin of a deer it was blocking the view of the facial features.

As the black, stench of decayed mass came closer, the sword posed ready to strike, Connie pushed himself from the tree and placed himself in front of Armin. His dark green cloak the only thing that hid the boys' injury, flew out behind him. With his one good arm Connie brandished his own sword and held it out in front of him. The deer's head tilted to the side as if studying his movements, like a mirror the creature lowered its sword as it copied Connie.

"when I say run, you run Armin!" Connie yelled, the groaning of the titans getting louder as if they could sense the fighting above them. Connie ran his sword coming round to strike at the being's flank, his warrior cry ringing out loud before being drowned out by the titans below. In one simple motion the silver sword parried against Connie's blunted one and slid down the edge creating sparks as the being quickly followed after, Connie's head was inches from the skinned fur one. Its spare fur hand, clenched into a fist swinging it to form a back hand and connected with the tan boys face with a crack. A scream erupted from Connie as he landed on his knee then fell flat on his front his eyes stinging with tears as his screams turned silent as his dislocated shoulder smacked into the rough bark.

The sword was raised once again this time its tip pointing straight down to aim for Connie's back, Armin was too shocked to move, his mouth hung agape. The sword came down, aimed for the back of Connie's back, just as moon light filted through the thick canopy of tree leaves did Armin move just as the sword stopped in motion.


	2. Chapter 2

The blade stopped militmeteres away from Connie's back. The robbed figure crouched down, for once Armin's blue eyes caught the sight of slender fingers appearing out of the fur confirming the fact this was indeed human, though in ambient light Armin could see that the fingers were smudged as they were darker in colour in some areas. Though he was sure they smelled just as bad the rest of human before him.

The fingers found the symbol of the survey corps, they lightly traced the symbol that was printed on to the dark green fabric. The large head tilted and followed the finger and edged in closer as to get a better look. It was like it was recognising the symbol which is impossible since everyone who came out of the stone walls went back in unless they had unfortunately had a run in with titans and didn't escape in time.

And anyone who was left behind was given no chance to survive as they would of sustained injuries to badly to be able to return to the walls. Yet is it possible for someone to survive? There was no information regarding anything like this. The sword was sucked backed into the dark cloak where it once was sheathed.

The spare hand joined the current one on in tracing the pattern of the wings. The hands slid over to Connie's shoulders, holding on the being picked him up, Armin moved forward to help, with the joint effort they placed his back against the tree. His green hues were barley open, his mouth agape taking in short, shallow breaths.

The head again reached forward and moved the cloak over Connie's shoulder spotting the symbol that sat on Connie's left breast side pocket. The being moved closer, balancing its weight on the tips of their toes. The head suddenly jerked towards the still frozen Armin, the beings right hand splayed against his own symbol. The fingers lingered, lightly touching.

"survey corps" the hooded being spoke in a whisper. Armin's eyes flickered to Connie's his own eyes opening a fraction wider to watch was happening. "you can speak?" the blonde stated as bewildered by the fact the being did share the ability to be vocal. The hooded eyes lifted up to stare deep into Armin's blue ones. "Name?" the voice came again in the same light whisper, to which Armin struggled to hear. "Armin" he pointed to himself before moving his arm to point to the male next to him "that's Connie, we're both members of the survey corps" Armin spoke his tone wavering as the smell constantly bombarded his nose. "here…why?" the voice was a constant whisper, too quiet to tell if it belongs to a male or female. "we got separated earlier today, Connie has an injury". The head turned back, again moving closer to place a hand on Connie's shoulder, they felt around as if trying to calculate how bad the wound was.

"stay still" the ghostly voice spoke, before the hands found themselves gripping on Connie's forearm and elbow. The green eyes widen as he started to shift, his hand grasping the front of Armin's shirt, as he realised what was about to happen. A twist of the arm and a popping noise could be heard as Connie let out a yell. Instantaneously a hand was placed over Connie's thin lips to muffle the noise.

"too loud!" The whisper was more audibly and sharper than before. Connie nodded and the hand was pulled back, Connie licked his lips, his face twisting in disgust. "Jesus is that blood?" the disgust was evident in his tone. The being hissed at him and he quickly shut up.

"who are you?!" Armin questioned. The being slowly edged back balancing on the balls of their feet as if it was nothing, though Armin knew if he tried he would be falling flat on his face or into the titans below. The hands raised themselves to some thick leather straps that sat close to the neck that acted to keep the fur cloaked hood attached to the person. The slender fingers pulled one end of the leather string, once loosened both hands grabbed the edged of the hood and slowly pulled back careful with the antlers as to not injure themselves.

The face they saw before them became illuminated. Understandably it was a girl, her light blue eyes stood out the most as they reflected the silver glow that was being casted from the moon, they almost appeared white as If she was blind. Her cheek bones were prominent and her cheeks were shallow as she appeared thin from the lack of food. Her skin tone was difficult to tell as it was smudged by the same substance that was on her hands. Her hair looked as it never saw a brush in its life. Her fringe was kept back by some sort of bandana and tied by the same thick leather straps that kept the cloak on, the rest of the matted hair disappeared under the fur. The fringe she seemed to sport was at an odd angle as if she cut it herself with no mirror. Again it too was coated with the same stuff that made the ghastly smell of dead animals.

"Tala" she placed her hand against her chest to signify that was her name. "we need to go" Armin spoke in a quiet voice as looking at Connie "he will need to see a doctor" He looked deep into her eyes as trying to commune the urgency to return to the wall. She nodded slowly as in understanding, she slipped the hood over her head and secured the strings again. She stood brandishing both blades she then looked down and jumped before activating the hooking mechanism and zipping off into the dark.

They couldn't believe it! she just left. "well she was just helpful wasn't she?" Connie groaned as tried to hold his arm still. "well she did fix your shoulder didn't she? I wonder how long she's been out here" Armin spoke out loud looking into the distance where she disappeared too.

When the boys both looked up to the sky they could see the signs of dawn peaking over the hill signalling the beginning of a new day. Realising the both fell to sleep, Armin sat straight up and rubbed his eyes to rid the sleep the sat there. Connie arm still held in the position the night before, though his face gave clear indication that the shoulder was going to be an issue.

While stretching the only noise the blonde could hear was the cracking of his back. Surprised by the quietness of the morning, Armin bent down to look over the side of the branch to see the steaming pile of titan skeletons by the trunk of the fir tree. Confused he looked around to see single skeletons dotted around the wood each casting off their own steam.

Tapping his partner, he was joined with own look of confusion as he too scanned the area, squinting as the answer to this mystery was going to show itself. A whistle from below had the boys switching to peer over the other edge of the branch. Below they spotted three horses two that were chestnut and one that was black. Next to them stood the familiar girl who was still garbed out in fur like the night before. Waving them down, they both descended to the forest floor.

"we go quickly" Tala spoke continuing her whispering from last night. Now level with the pile of bones the boy's confusion doubled until the glanced to each other, then to their companion.

"Tala did you do this?" Armin spoke gesturing to his surroundings, earning him harsh glare before her finger went to her covered lips. "where did you get the horses?" He questioned. "yes, we go now, more will come" she finished, ignoring his second question as she finished strapping the saddle to the horse's back before turning to Connie and kneeling down and linking her hands together as to give him a foot hold to use. He accepted using his one good hand to help pull himself up while Tala pushed from the bottom. Comfortably seated, she turns to mount her own black steed.

"I take you to wall then I leave" her pale eyes locked on to Armin then to the horse, taking the invitation he climbed up and on his mount, she nodded to the boys once and then clicked her tongue and her horse went forward. Taking one last glance to at the area and Armin's brain was trying calculating how many titans she killed in a short span of time and how close the titans were to each other, last night there was about ten surrounding the tree now at least seven more could be spotted from where he sat. Amazed he stared until a whistle brought him out of his trance and he turned to follow the others.

For the first half of the trip it was a breeze apart from Connie cursing each time his arm slipped from his lap and he struggled to stay on. Tala led the front and Armin in the back with Connie in between both of them. The sky had now turned to its usual colour of bright blue and not a cloud in the sky. They were moving across an open glade, now clearer to see Armin could see that there was a red substance mingled in with the fur and on her pale hands. The cloak that looked so heavy did not seem to hinder any of Talas movement, it seemed to be tied with multiple straps to keep it tight against the body but enough that she could pull out objects from inside it. This morning she adorned a quiver stocked with arrows and a bow that seems to have intricate designs etched upon the wood though it was difficult to tell since Armin was trying to focus on staying on his horse and not face planting the floor.

The second half is when thing got more interesting. They had seemed to have gathered some unwanted attention from their large neighbours. One turned into three and three turned into several titans, all a different range of classes the smallest being a three metre and the tallest of twelve metre. While Armin was starting to panicked along with Connie their guide seemed to have no issue at all as she kept silent all the way through only looking back to see if the titans had gained any distance and with Armin being in the back he was praying that they hadn't.

Though when he did look back he could see them a good distance away from him. Luckily for the trio the fifty-meter wall known as Rosa came into view, heading east towards the operational door as expected to come through. "Tala we need to split!" Armin yelled as loud as he can over the wind and the thundering steps that sounded like they were getting closer than before.

She turned her head and looked at him and gave him a defiant shake of her head. She raised her hand and waved it forward. He was annoyed and confused at Tala's silent plan but she seemed confident so he made up his mind to follow, though she couldn't plan to bring the titans towards the doors they would refuse to open them and then they would be trapped.

The small desolate remains of the village came into sight. Following close behind the black stallion as it made its way towards the village. Did she hope to lose them in there? Connie looked like he was struggle to stay up right as he slumped in the saddle once more it was more than likely he would pass out from the pain his shoulder constantly gave out. Worried Armin kept glancing at him until they breeched the abandoned village. Looking forward he notice the black steed but it was missing its rider. The ocean blue eyes darting around in hopes to find the furred being but to no luck, turning back in time to lead his horse out of the way from bashing into an overturned cart that sported jagged wood.

From behind he heard a loud roar of pain then a loud thud as if something fell. Reaching the door Armin slipped off his horse while running towards Connie "I'm fine go I'll stay here and out of trouble" Connie mumbled while continuing to blink as to stay awake.

Pulling out his own swords Armin pulled the trigger to activate the hooks, once he heard the crack of the metal tighten he zipped himself up onto a roof. Looking up to see the top of the walls he noticed people running about while shouting and what he could assumed was getting the cannons ready.

Seeing a steaming mess of two titans, Armin noticed that five remained. A flash of black disappeared between the titans, one fell and the others close behind. One by one each of titans combusted into steam as Tala zipped, flipped and twisted out of their reach to safety before barrelling back behind them to deliver a killing blow. Once the threat close at hand was dealt with Tala spun to a stop in front of Armin. "The gates are opening go" Armin stood in awe as he looked at her. "stay, come with us" Armin surprised himself with the words coming out of his mouth. The gates were lifted halfway and men rushed forward and began to shout at the pair to move. Hearing a cannon going off above them, the horse that held Connie spooked and darted off away from the gate. Turning to look at the direction of the cannon being aimed they both spotted more titans. Seeming it looks they were most wanted on the menu today, while the starter known as Connie was unconsciously being served to them.

Armin was about to rush forward before an arm stopped him. "go to gate, I'll get him, you lack gas" Tala whispered before stepping forward, readying her hooks she aimed and closely followed the horse until she could lower herself down to the ground, getting closer to the horse she disabled her hooks and landed on its back. Grabbing the reins, she pulled to the right and nudged the horse with her feet to get it to gallop to the already closing gate. Gaining enough sped to dodge a swooping hand she rode forward. Her hand grabbing onto Connie's shirt and pulling him with her to left where both were almost falling of the saddle just skimming the doors bottom spikes they made it through.

Slowing down the horse she patted its neck and dismounted. Slowly bringing Connie off the horse and onto the cobbled stone pavement below her. Armin rushing next to her, she stood to allow the male to aid his friend. Taking in the area around her she notices the figures that wore similar outfits to the boys but instead of the wings was roses and thorns. Each had their rifles locked on to trio.

"state your name now!" the whole street was quiet, passer-by's stopped and stared at the scene in front of them. Mothers pushed their children behind them as husband pressed their wives close as they all stared at one thing, the monster with horns that smelt of decay and splattered with blood.

"hey my friend needs a doctor" Armin yelled standing but quickly held up his hands as a rifle was shoved closer. "I said names now before I shoot!" The elder man yelled, his eyes wide with fear, his gun shaking slightly as he trained to maintain the little order he had within himself.

"I'm Armin and this is Connie we are both members of the survey corps sir!" Armin once again yelled while bring his right hand into a fist and slamming it over his heart with the other made its way around his back as he saluted the men moved their gun aim from them onto Tala.

"who's this th-" the man spoke clearly afraid of the person before him. Tala thought she would be to if they switched roles if she was the guard and he was the person everyone feared.

"Armin!" A young male pushed past the audience and the guards as he stopped and stared at the blonde before sprinting forward and grabbing the boy into a tight hug. "I thought you were dead the commander wouldn't let me out to find you! I was worried for the both of you" the brunette spoke, moving back from Armin but still latched onto his forearms. "Eren don't run off like that, Armin!" A dark haired female ran up and gave hug to the male. "Misaka, I'm glad to see you guys!" Armin let out a smile as tears ushered from his eyes.

The sound of horses grabbing everyone's attention as three people sat atop their steeds, a tall male that had blonde hair and large eyebrows, a female with brown hair and glasses. While the third was the smallest well taller than Tala but with the horns she stood taller. His steel eyes gave no room to emotions as his face held annoyance.

"cadet explain" The short man spoke his voice deep and monotonous. Armin looked confused before nodding, their attention now drawn to the foul smelling companion. "yes sir! I saw Connie get injured by falling off his horse, I killed the titan that made his horse fall when I helped him up both of our horses belted and we were stranded. Separated from the group we decided to climb a tree, we hoped maybe someone would come find us but we saw the recall flare. We were stuck in that tree as we were surrounded by titans by my count there were ten. Losing all hope, we saved by the being we thought was actually going to kill us" hearing a snort from the masked figure, the ebony haired male raised his eyebrow, "she recognised the symbol of the survey corps and then helped Connie by relocating his shoulder. Though she disappeared we must of fell asleep as we woke up it was almost dawn and we looked down and could see all titans were dead as well as several others that were getting closer during the night. The only thing standing was her, she managed to get horses and equipment from where is unknown to us. We rode back here got followed then she dispatched the seven titans quickly, saved Connie from being eaten and then here we are sir" Armin finished taking a breath.

"she?" the male spoke. "yes sir her name is Tala, that is all we know of her" Armin admitted. "and you just showed her the doorway and invited her in?" the male made a tch sound before locking eyes to her hooded ones.

"girl? Who are you?" The male asked, all eyes were on her, whispers started to slowly rise from the audience. "I leave" She whispered doubting anyone could hear her, but didn't have the strength to speak out loud. "what?" The man's voice questioned. "Goodbye" her voice light still contained within the whisper.

The voices were getting louder, the town itself was becoming more noticeable, "too loud, way too loud, they could hear! They need to be quiet, everything needs to be silent!" she rambled, clutching her hands over her ears as to muffle the noise. "Tala?" Armin's voice wavered as he took small steps as he slowly approached her quivering form. "need to leave" she gasped. "go? you can't leave! your safe here" Armin tried to reach out for her only for her to smack his hands away, which raised the boy known as Eren to step forward in aggression.

Backing away towards the door, her hands still placed by her head with her mumbling of words no one could hear, her behaviour was like that of a cornered animal, when scared it will lash out. A sharp pain erupted at the back of her skull as the sound became quiet her eyes blurred to blackness.


	3. Chapter 3

Tala blue hues widened as she looked around the darken room she was in. The small amount of light that barley entered the cell was being emitted from the lamps that hung on the brick walls, behind the metal bars which kept her sealed in.

She looked down at herself, her deer skin cloak was removed along with her vials of animal blood, sickles and chains, her two daggers and the small knife that was in her boot.

Her small leather bag and 3D maneuverer gear had also been taken. All that was left was her brown knee high leather boots, her trousers that were once white were now caked with blood and dirt. Her black short sleeved t-shirt was covered with small rips and tears, the brown jacket she once possessed had been long since took from her all that was left was the symbol of survey corps. She still owned the dark green cape but since it was long ago ripped and no longer could serve the original purpose so she improvised and used it as a bandana to keep her long fringe from her eyes.

Her brown hair filled with knots from the lack of upkeep, it now hanged down past her bottom, its ends were beyond split to the point where her split ends had split ends. She tried to cut it but unfortunately it's difficult to hack away her hair with nothing but knives which left her hair cut at an odd angle.

One of her most precious belonging was still in its original place around her neck, a single silver feather it was crafted with the utmost care as the detail was immense as her mother once said 'one bird, lots of feathers'. The other was in her bag, encased in a smaller bag was a letter and a thin bracelet that held one blue bead on its string.

Standing up slowly, she backed up to the corner of the room where it was darkest. Looking towards the cell bars, two guards who were apart of the military police were conversing with each other, they looked at her before continuing to talk. One nodded before walking off, the other glanced over to Tala his face turning into one of disgust before turning his gaze to the direction his friend went.

She sunk towards the floor until she was resting on the balls of her feet. She didn't want to be back inside the walls, she didn't mean to go in or get caught. However, staying outside would have ended in her death. She knew that, but she still didn't understand herself why she even saved the ones in the tree; Connie and Armin. Perhaps the loneliness had finally gotten to her though she knew best; friends get you killed, friends will abandon you and turn on you. She let out a sigh, wrapping her thin arms around her torso, she stared at the bars.

She couldn't predict what would happen though, would she be killed? Publicly questioned? Kept in a cage like animal? that wouldn't surprise her since that was what she clearly portrayed upon entering the walls. She let out another breath, closing her eyes. They would want to know everything, and that is something she wasn't willing to give up especially not to those selfish bastards in the inner walls.

The echoing sound of multiple boots of the brick flooring could be heard coming back towards the cell. Opening her blue eyes, she placed a mask of boredom, the sooner she gets out of the walls the better.

"Girl get up" The man at the door spoke his deep voice resonating throughout the underground. Rising to her feet she moved over to the bars, standing there was Armin and the small ebony haired male who looks like he had somewhere better to be.

"you will come with us without bonds however any sign of resistance will result in you being chained, do you understand?" The black haired male spoke, his own grey eyes staring deep into hers. She simply bowed her head in response.

The clanging of cell bars as they slid open was deafening in the silence of the room. Tala followed the tall yet smaller male down the hall way.

The blonde man that stood to her left, placed both hands behind his back as he fiddled with his fingers "hey Tala I just wanted to say thank you for saving our lives yesterday" Armin's blue orbs sliding a glance over to her as he gave a small smile. She simply let out another huff of breath and nodded her head repeatedly in answer.

They arrived at double oak wood doors, its handles long brass poles making the room beyond these doors seem more intimidating and elegant at the same time. Two guards stood either side of the doors as the group approached they opened the doors wide.

Inside the court room civilians stood on both side of the aisle while the survey corps members took their place on the left and military on the right with some high members of society stood anxiously next to them, instead of the metal pole that stood in the centre of the room sat a small wooden chair.

Tala tilted her head as she heard the doors behind her groaned as they closed. She continued forward with her head held high, her flat soled boots making no noise across the shiny stone floor, she walked with slow powerful strides and never allowed a fault in her step even as the weight of silence and wide observation smothered her.

She stood in front of the wooden chair, turning her head to look up at the judge of this fine of establishment. Those who come here usually have their fate decided here. Will she too be given a life or death sentence? Though she couldn't see why, she has done nothing to harm or threaten anyone inside this human farm, the uniform she wore proved that she was recon but flickering her eyes to the recon group she saw their faces were a mixture of emotions.

Some wore shocked expressions, other disgust, open curiosity and then the remaining few those who had anger burning through their eyes as they gave her a once over. Probably believed she killed their friends and took their belongings she snorted and shook slightly at her own thoughts, though stealing from the dead was not an uncommon thing for her it was more of a necessity, even if the titans didn't leave much behind. Sometimes if she was lucky the lower half of the bodies still remained on the floor in a bloody mess, but if the gas canisters of the 3D gear were intact and so were some of the cables inside then she would consider it an eventful scavenge.

"Tala is your name correct?" the man known as Darrius Zakley spoke as he shifted his glasses about on the bridge of his nose to find a more comfortable position. The man voice and deep, his face aged with time and politics.

She gave a deep nod and followed his gestured to sit down. She did so with caution as the wooden chair squeaked with protest as she rested her weight on it.

"state your full name" he spoke as he moved his papers about and looked at her expectantly. Answering his questions is going to be difficult though the less information given to him works out better for her but also the fact that she's never spoken an octave over a whisper since she been outside the wall as she found it a most efficient tactic to survive.

"Tala" she whispered. The noise in the room picked up in response to her name. Darrius cleared his throat and the noise settled back down. "speak up girl" he barked as he eyed her from his much higher seat. She took a deep breath. "Tala" it came out as a strained gurgle and was clearly incoherent to man's ears as he too let out a hefty sigh and looked to the ceiling before drawing his gaze back down to her.

"I said speak up!" he spoke hearing the anger slowly creeping into his voice as both his hands were splayed flat across the desk top. She shook her head in response before looking over to where Armin stood, she raising a finger towards the male, his blue eyes flickering from her to the judge and then back in front of him, clearly unsure about why he was being made obvious to the audience.

"speak for me" she whispered her blue eyes connecting and pleading for him to get the message. Darrius snapped "well boy move" seeing Armin almost jump out of his skin; he quickly made his way round the edge of the wooden fence towards her.

"My name is Tala, no surname" she whispered to Armin once he reached her. "she says her name is Tala and that's all she goes by, sir" his voice wavering now that the attention was on him. "well why does she constantly whisper, the only reason why I've allowed you boy to speak is because the day is long and I have other things that need my attention!" the elder man spoke his voice echoing off the wall.

Tala tugged on Armin's brown jacket "I whisper as it aids my survival outside the walls" she met Armin's eyes as he looked down at her with shock. "she says that she whispers as it aids her survival outside the walls" the room broke out in hush voices. Each trying to get their opinion to the person next to them, question who this girl really was.

"well Tala you're not outside the walls any more your behind them now start answering my questions, are you're a member of the survey corps?" he asked looking straight at her. She took a deep breath one of many and probably more to come as this day seems to getting worse. "yes, now, no more answers, no more questions, I leave" she stared into his eyes as a silent challenge as Armin delivered her message, in response the man eyebrows raised in turn. "leave? I don't think I've ever met any person who wanted to leave the safety of the walls" he stated openly, murmurs of agreement echoed quietly behind her.

"she a demon!" a man cried from the right. Looking at his attire you would think he was just an average citizen but the golden chain that hung round his neck spoke otherwise. This man was a wall prayer. How pathetic.

"she clearly wants to leave to gather more demons they wish for the sanctuary of the walls! The walls are built by the goddesses to protect us; this savage wants our divine protection to steal it from us! She stands there covered in the blood of innocents!" the sleep deprived man yelled hysterically. Waving his arms in the air as he preached to the crowded room before him.

He came from behind the wooden barrier, to stand in the centre of the of room, in front of Tala. His maddened eyes came to glared at her as he continued his ranting that she should be exiled or killed. "she has no use to us! But only to bring us misfortune and death!" the man came closer to her, pointing his pale crooked finger at her.

A smirk graced her lips, an eyebrow raised at him. Though both where shifted to a scowl and creased together when the lunatic grabbed the front of her worn shirt. The crowd voices began to chime in, agreeing to the claims of what the man spoke of.

"Let go" her voice grounded out between clenched teeth, the man's yellow teeth on show as he gave a madding grin, his eyes wide, pupils constricted. Knowing his words and her appearance could quickly sway the crowd and judge to her untimely demise, one that she has no interest to be a part of.

"what can you do to me demon?! I have the goddess diving energy and protection flowing through me, your sinful ways cannot touch me!" he spoke in a loud tone as if he was a superior man and she was nothing but a bug to be stepped on.

That look in his eyes were very too familiar and something she hated with a burning passion. Shifting her blueish hues to the left and right to observe the reaction from the soldiers; none were moving to help but clearly stood prepared to move. From the corner of her eye she could she Armin looking quite perplexed on whether to intervene or not.

Grapping the elder man's wrist tightly within her right hand, she swung her fisted left hand to the man's nose, trying to stumble back and ridding himself of her vice grip, he found himself unable to do so. His once proud filled eyes turned to fear, grabbing the greying hair on his head she stepped side ways to slam his head off the chair, with the force of his weight and her added power, had the chair shatter and scatter across the floor, the man lay on his back passed out, the crimson blood pouring from his nose. Here's hoping he choked on it.

Brushing imaginary dust from her top she moved nearer to Armin who took a notifiable step sideways. The movement of the take down had been too quick for any solider to move from their position and intervene in time.

She raised her head at the judge and simply gave him a half-hearted shrug of her shoulders. Knowing that she be unable to leave without an escort she might as well stand her ground.

"what expedition did you leave on?" he asked, he probably found if he played ignorance to the spectacle he just witnessed, it would magically go away. Though that belief was just about non-existent as the man who currently lay of the floor. Again she raised her bony shoulders in response, too long has she been outside the wall to remember the expedition number, other matters took first priority like survival from the environment and then trying avoid the never ended hordes of the human eating titans.

"Unknown to us is your name, but clearly can be violent however she states to be a member of the survey corps" he grunted "Commander Levi, you are to be Tala's watcher, everywhere you go she goes, she is unauthorised to be anywhere alone she is also forbidden to leave the walls on any expeditions unless authorised by me. Is this clear?" he turned to look at the smallest man standing on the left. He made a small 'tch' sound before speaking "yes sir".

"do not disobey him, as if you proved to be difficult or threating to his operation he has permission to kill you on site" Darrius voice was low as his eyes stared deep into Talas as if she dared to defy him. She simply nodded her head.

Following the ebony haired male down the hallway Tala stared blankly at the back of his head, neither one of them attempting any form of communication with each other.

Allowing this man to find information on her was something she was trying to avoid. Her identity being discovered would mean her family would be alerted to her survival and that was something that could not happen. It's not like she had anything against her family. It would be unfair for her to see them again, their smiles, their happiness and tears of how their beloved daughter and sister had return to them.

Staying inside the walls will get everyone killed, they are like animals to slaughter. The walls that were built to protect them were failing. Her family believing, she was dead; their grief, the pain of knowing that they will never see her again, knowing that they would never hear her voice, or her opinion on things. Them probably blaming themselves that they should have tried harder to sway her decision when it came for her to choose which fraction of the soldiers she would become.

For allowing them to see her, would allow them to be happy again. She planned to leave the walls, it was not safe here. She could survive on her own on the outside, the inside forced you to rely on the others. If she was allowed outside the walls again and if she never came back; either because a titan had got her or she was free to move about the woods and leave for good. Would not only crush them to think their daughter had died once again, but that they might not believe she dead but alive and continuously wait for her return till the day they died.

To allow her family to go through that would be more soul crushing than to allow them to continue thinking she's dead. As they have learned to accept her death.

Stopping outside a wooden door the male opened it with one hand, then continued in. His grey eyes giving her a once over before his face consorted to one of disgust.

"listen hear brat, a bath has been prepared. Clean yourself up and put on new clothes, shitty - glasses will be in here shortly to help with whatever. While you're under my watch, you are to stay clean as well as this room" he made another 'tch' sound that he seemed so fond of before striding back over to the door. "I am going to be in that room" he pointed to the door that opposite to hers. "do not move from this room until I have returned to come for you, understand?" she nodded to cold man, in return he gave her another once over and regained his revolted look. "the baths in that room there, use it regularly!" he pointed to door that stood on the right at the back of the room.

While mumbling about being a baby sitter to himself, she turned round to face the door and advanced forward. Opening she stood looking at a large bath that had steam rising from it. She spotted the towel and clean clothing on the counter next to the sink. Stripping away her bloodied clothes and boots, she let her uneven cut brown hair free from its bondage of the bandanna and allowed it to fall past her butt.

With one pale foot in the bath, she hissed in pain of the temperature of the water. Usually a small stream of lake was sufficing for her. She only got warm bath if there were no titans around to prevent her from leaving her safe home to the stream below.

She lay in the bath, the room quiet and without any people around her, she could afford to relax a little and plan how she was going to leave the walls before they fall.


	4. Chapter 4

Rising from the murky water, Talas now darkened long hair stuck against her thighs, the odd cut fringe stuck across her now clean but still pale forehead.

She stepped out of the wooden bath, tugging the rough towel around her thin but toned body. Looking at her skin, grazing her fingers across the multiple wounds and scars that litter her flesh. Cuts and nicks from misuse of knives and her scythes as she learned to use them. Big patch of scars where grazes use to be from when she scraped across the barks of the trees when she practises her sharp turns in case she would ever need to evade any abnormal titans. As she seen her fair share of the quickness of titans and the death of her fellow soldiers.

The largest of scars would be that took up most the top half of her left arm. The two massive indents of where a titan had her in his teeth not enough to fracture the bone but enough to leave a hideous lumpy distorted skin after it carried her around by her limb for hours as she played dead. Luckily she got free before she permanently lost her much needed limb though it been dislocated from the joint it had become increasing difficult to get to safety.

Patting herself dry she dressed herself with the black long sleeved shirt and the common white trousers that is known for the military to wear. Why the colour white was beyond her thought as it was a colour that was so easily dirtied and stained by the simplest of things.

Looking at herself in the small mirror she felt strange, having clothes that fit properly, this was the cleanest she ever felt or smelled like she could feel the cold freshness of the fabric against her damaged skin. This was the first time she seen herself clearly in a reflection without it wavering. Her face clean from the dirt, her cheeks slightly more hollow giving her bones more of angle look.

Pulling back her lips to get a glimpse of her teeth which were stained slightly yellow from the lack of proper dental care, the best she could come up with was a type of moss that grew close to fresh water sources she would rub it around her gums and teeth to clear the plaque away, then chew on mint leaves to get the fresh minty taste that brushing would bring. She ate natural healthy organic food that had not been tampered with, all naturally free ranged since titans don't eat animals. The only issue was trying to hunt without becoming the hunted herself. Eating the meat was difficult along with cooking it and preserving it as lighting a fire is a very human thing to do and a very good way to getting herself found, she figured this out when she lit a fire in a tree to cook a rabbit and a range of uninvited friends showed up and forced her to wait them out until they eventually got bored and left.

"Talaaaa" the door slammed open by a brown haired female with glasses. Her eyes wide with excitement, Tala head snapped to the intrusion and her thought process disrupted with this new involvement before her.

"Heyyyy I'm Hanji Zoe! You must be Tala!" The woman grabbed her hands as her face became increasingly closer, her brown eyes shimmering beneath her glasses. Tala simply raised an eyebrow but then took a small step back.

"Hanji don't startle her" another brown haired lady came round standing in the door way. The woman known as Hanji backed away from her and looked towards to the other female in the door way. "alright Petra, but isn't it exciting Armin and Connie go out and get trapped never thought to be seen again and the next day they are knocking on the gate with a being, people thought was a monster but to be a woman who only whispers! So my question is what secrets do you have?!" Hanji jumped forward again only to spin in a circle with her hands held above her head.

"Err Commander Hanji I was asked to help" A petite woman with short blonde hair and bright blue eyes popped out from behind the woman called Petra. "Alright then come Tala" Hanji clutched onto her arm and dragged her into her the room that now belongs to her.

Petra moved over a pulled out the chair that sat tucked under the wooden table and relocated it into the centre of the room. The light haired female gestured to the seat before her. "we can fix your hair if you want" the girl asked.

Unsure of her surrounding Tala cautiously walked towards the chair. Lowering herself onto seat she looked forward into the simple oval mirror ahead of her, staring at the reflection, noting where each female stood and how close they were to her. Petra held a small brush in her hands and went to stand behind her. Lifting her thick locks in her hand she pulled a face then glanced at the brush in her hand, before stepping back to the table where another and much larger brush lay.

Starting from the bottom Petra slowly began to combat the tangles that cluttered Talas once curly brown hair. "let me know if I hurt you okay" Petra voice was light but focus was strong was clear.

Hanji soon pulled up another chair and scooted forward until she was sitting diagonally in front. Crossing her legs, she leaned forward until her elbows rested upon her knees and her head in her hands. Having the grin plastered on her face, her eyes glinting with excitement.

"So Tala how did you find yourself outside the wall?" Hanji asked as leaned impossible closer. Talas eyes slid over to the woman and raised an eyebrow. "I live out there" her voice the forever whisper. "live out there?" Hanjis' brown eyes widened as she cocked her to the side. In the reflection the girls behind her shared a look at each other before returning to tackle the tangles.

"That's impossible no one lives beyond the walls it would be impractical as well as incredibly difficult! How long have you been living out there?" she pressured on. "not impossible, lost count" she replied while keeping her eyes trained on the movement of the others, ready to defend herself if needed.

"Lost count? Oooooo this is turning into a mystery novel!" Hanji yelled in excitement as she raised her arms in the air as she kicked her feet out in front of her. "But seriously though Tala you don't know how long you have been outside the walls?" Petra asked while Tala nodded slowly in reply.

"Well I wouldn't worry about it, Levi will find out one way or another as there are records of previous expeditions about how many people went and how many made it back, your name should be among them and if you were recorded dead or missing" she continued to smile as brushed.

"Wouldn't it be difficult? If Tala can't remember how long she's been out there for then wont Captain Levi have to go through all of the data until her name is found?" the fair headed female asked, the girls name is something she would have to ask for referring her to the blonde female would be too tiring.

"name?" Talas whisper was sharp but clear to hear. "name?" she confusingly repeated it before her face lit up with understanding "Krista".

With what seemed to be a few hours have passed, Tala learnt much of the three girls beside her. Hanji was 2nd in command and would take over the leadership if anything was to happen Erwin. Levi known as a warrior from the gods gifted to humanity his skills is known to be the best.

Petra is a member of his small squadron along with four others. Krista was a rookie, new to the survey corps.

She knew about Erwin he was commander when she was still in the survey corps, Levi too. Both she knew of but they did not know her personally.

Seeing the white flash of something metallic, Talas pupils dilated in response before she rolled off the chair that she sat upon, balancing on one hand she righted herself on all fours before extending her leg forward and spun using her foot as a hook to sweep Krista's feet from under her, once on the floor she grabbed onto her arm and flipped her onto her front before securing her arm behind her back making her immobile. Reaching for her other wrist, she repeatedly slammed it onto the ground, ignoring Krista's scream that consisted of pain and shock. When the metal object fell from her now bruised and bloodied knuckles, it took the common form of a pair of scissors.

Realising what she had done, she backed away. Once standing a shin made contact with her gut. It being unexpected caused Tala to double over and gasped as the air left her lungs.

Being forced to her knees, with the back of her hand she wiped the trail of salvia that trickled down her chin. Feeling a hand on her shoulder forcing her down onto her knees.

Finally regaining her breath Tala played submissive. Even if she took the other two down more would be running in and then she would be in more trouble. Glancing over to Krista, her blue eyes wavering as tears trailed down her cheeks, her hand cradled into her chest. Petra knelt beside her, a hand resting upon the girl's shoulder as she spoke in a low tone probably to reassure her everything is fine.

Though the Tala knew she broke no bones, caused no real damaged. Just shocked her. She was already agitated when she first sat down, then she reacted as soon the she saw the light. When the scissors dropped out of her hands obviously to be used to cut her hair, it was too late, the damage was done.

The door slammed open, tilting her head to see who it was. Her blue eyes narrowed as they connected to the steel grey ones that stared her down. His eyes swept the room, taking in Petra and Krista kneeling and Hanji standing behind Tala ready to move if needed.

"What happened?" His voice resounded in the small room, his footsteps confident as they entered further into the room. "Petra what happened?" the girl stood in response to her name before saluting and replying "We were about to cut Talas hair and she then suddenly moved and took down Krista, making her immobile and slammed her wrist down repeatedly until she dropped the scissors, Hanji then moved to apprehend Tala"

Hearing the steps move closer towards her, Tala felt her shoulders being seized roughly as she was forced up against the wall that was to the side of her.

"you little shit, listen hear you touch another member without reason, I will personally deal with you understand?" his voice filled to the brim with venom. His eyes holding a bright burning anger. His fist moved to the collar of her shirt as her back being forced further into the wall.

Nodding her head in return he shoved her back up the wall before releasing her.

"Petra take Krista to the infirmary, I'll be keeping an eye on her" nodding she stood up and supported Krista walking out the room before turning the corner and went out of sight.

"Dinner is being served and I have to fed her as well speak to Erwin about my research" he turned towards her, "were going to the hall, you are not allowed to speak to anyone understand?" not wanting to fight any further she simply straightened herself "yes" her hushed tone was heard as he tilted his head to the side to regard her.

Moving to the door he stood before commanded her to follow. And back into the hallway she went staring at his ebony hair as it swayed when he took each step.

The noise of the dinner hall was loud with chatter and sound of forks scraping plates along with knocks of metal cups against wooded tables. When they entered no one noticed until Levi strutted down the middle of the room. His eyes flickering back towards Tala as to ensure she was following, with each table he passed they became quiet as their gazes could be felt among her skin quiet muttering preceded to alert the rest of the room to her presence.

"sit" his instruction left no room to negotiate as she sat down slowly. On the table where unknown people, Hanji sat down to the left of her boxing her in and removing the chance to move away the table with ease if needed.

A bowl was placed in front of her, a silver spoon balancing atop the sides. The contents looked to be that of a broth made of a range of vegetables.

"Eat" Levi spat out as he sat across from her but to right of Erwin. The table watch her intently as she stared at pale soup.

Slowly she reached for the spoon. It had been a long time since she used a spoon, usually she ate with a knife that she kept clean, though with what transpired in the bedroom she doubted she would get her hands on one of them for a long time.

She stopped the spoon a few centimetres from her mouth as she peered her eyes at the others who continuously watched her as the rest of the room. Her eyes meeting Erwin's who stared back openly, a battle between the two. After a raise of his mighty big eyebrow, he let out a cough which in turned snapped everyone out of the trance of staring.

The hall bit by bit returned to talk among themselves. The table members accepted her presence as they turned to listen to what Levi was speaking about to Erwin.

The soup was good; potatoes, leak, carrots and other vegetables. Some she could find in old farmlands, where the food grew wildly, others where either destroyed by the titan's fat feet or just couldn't grow without the constant nurturing of humans.

She actually managed to create herself a very small farm in the trees using the strips of leather that she found on dead members of the corps or flexible tree bark to tie the wood together. She used the white fabric that get placed over the wagons as a bag to pull the soil up. And collected seeds took a long while with a lot of trial and error to get it right. However, she pulled through and got a few vegetables at the end of the year to eat.

She tuned in on the conversation, hiding her eyes and attention beneath her still uneven fringe. "I've gone through the records as far as three years back still no match, had Gunther, Oluo and Eld searching as well no luck" he took a sip of his tea that he held in an odd way. "whoever she is she's been gone more than three years, but that in itself would impossible" They all glanced at her again.

"Petra had to take the girl Krista to the infirmary due to this brat who injured her wrist and shoulder" he drank again his eyes closed as if he was savouring the taste. The eyes again found their way back to her again. Though her mind was wavering, the sound becoming mixed between different tones.

Her breathing became heavy and more erratic, her chest heaving raggedly as her hands clamped into fist so tightly her skin turned white at the knuckles, clenching her eyes shut she tried to calm her mind.

The buzz of the room got louder and louder as it became deafening. The clanging of the cups on the table erupted into the sound of heavy footsteps on the ground. The howls of laughter turned into deep throated roar, the giggles twisted into screams of agony. The crescendo of noise rose beyond her limits, before she even realised muttered words poured from her lips. "too much noise! Too much noise" she hissed them out between her teeth.

"Tala!" Erwin voice laced in concern though spoken in her quiet voice for the table to hear, the voice to her was yelled in pleading. Her hands covered her ears as she rocked slight back and forward. Opening her eyes she saw the table the colour of the brown oak turned into that of cracked red.

A hand fell onto her shoulder, without warning she stood using the table top as a leverage to leap from the grasp of hands that reached out for her. She sprinted to the door, flinging it open she made it to the hallway never ceasing in speed. Following the turns and bends of the building; hoping, begging to find the door that led to outside. The distinct sound of feet behind her along with the yelling of her name pursued her.

Turing a corner she spotted two members entering, behind them between the male and door, the darken sky was in view. Just as one was about to turn to close the door. She sidestepped him and crossed into the threshold of the night.

Feeling the cold air on her face she darted towards the safety of the tree line. Going deeper in she turned in a wide u shape hoping that it would give her time to calm herself as they may believe she continued straight into the woods.

Finding a suitable tree to start her ascent upwards noticing the branch was a few feet above. She ran up the trunk as quick as she could, extending her arms she caught the branch before pulling herself up. With the trees closely compacted their branched overlapped allowing her to change tree and find an easier place to climb.

She stopped in the highest place she could get to without feeling the branch was going to give way. Sitting she pressed her legs into her chest as she placed her arms around them. Resting her head back on the bark she took in a deep breath.

 _Silence._

The comfort in which it brought. Her breathing heavy from the sprinting she took deep controlled breaths calming herself, fixing her composure. She looked up the raven sky giving the stars their ethereal glow. In the east the crescent moon begins it route across the black sky. The clouds none existent looks like another cold night.

In the gaps between the fir leaves the lights gave off a warming glow of light. She could hear the shouts of the others, no doubt forming a plan in the means to capture her. soon they will be in the tree tops too, destroying her safe heaven and dragging her back into the noisy castle.

But for now she will wait and enjoy the moment of solace that is brought by the silence of the night.


	5. Chapter 5

Feral chapter 5

"Tala do you understand why you are here?" the grey haired male asked as he peeked above his glasses, his note pad lying on his crossed knee while his pen lay limp in his hand.

She sat knees up pressed to her chest, her blue hues staring out small window that was embedded into the stone walls. Her black long sleeves were rolled down despite the room growing increasing hot but ignoring the man's suggestion to roll them up or switch to a short sleeved top if she wished but that would lead to more questions.

Her boots scuffed and dirtied by last night's escape run into the trees though she didn't think of the orange sofa or the smudge it would leave behind. The clouds were sparse in the sky just like the night before. The silence that was bliss was now torture.

"Tala?" the man repeated her name in hope to invoke a response from her as she continued silence, refusing to answer the simplest questions or even wanting to acknowledge the mans existence.

"Tala I can't help you if you don't talk to me. I'm here because Erwin has asked me to help you. It's clear to him and others that you need assistance back into the civilised world" he sighed, she wasn't sure how long she was here for or how long was left of this session though she wished it was coming to a close.

He found her though, Levi, a man who she doesn't know but remembers him. Odd it's like not remembering an event but you remember the actual person who was there.

It was still dark out, she was sitting in the same position she is now. The wind had picked up as the fir leaves rustled and her fridge brushed across her face, blocking her line of sight as she stared up at the stars.

Darkness was safe, Night was safe a place where she could afford to calm down. Darkness made the titans weaker, no sunlight equalled no energy for them. They were slower allowing her time to kill them, she could hunt, maintain her gear and scavenge.

She would have; her weapons, her cloak, her vials of animal blood and her wits to survive. She was free. Now she sat on a tree branch alone, no weapons and no cloak. Waiting for them to find her and drag her back. Believing they know better.

He would not be too impressed, Levi. A name so familiar, she had heard of him from others though the memories were gone, just a blur of colours and voices. To try and connect to them to allow them to complete a picture would require too much effort and waste the important focus that was needed to survive.

She heard him approach before she saw him. The zipping noise of the metal cable retracting back into position for it to be launched again. He didn't say anything just stood there, she felt his gaze one that contain coldness and unfeeling.

She met his eyes his stoic expression that he constantly wore. An expression she knew all too well for she used that as a mask at first before it became permanent.

"why did you run brat?" his voice deep, uncaring. "too loud" she whispered as she looked up at him. His ebony haired fell just above those cold narrowed eyes. He arms tense as he gripped both blades in his hands as if reading for a fight. His legs were shoulder width apart, his brown jacket that proudly showed the recon corps symbol flapped behind him as another gush of wind flew past them both.

"why do you constantly whisper, its irritating and irrational" he made a 'tch' sound before glancing away and back again.

"loud is human" she responded, her head rolling backwards to look up at the sky once more. His advancement towards her made her look at him through half lidded eyes.

He pointed his sword towards her neck. The glistening clean metal was centimetres from her skin. "you will come willingly or you will submit" his voice left no room for argument.

She stood rising to her full height which would just be below Levis hair line. "you will stay in you room for the remainder of the night" he looked down at the ground calculating the best distance and which branch would best take their combined weight.

Turning around abruptly he grabbed her wrists and tied them together. Pulling on the rope she winced as the fibre nipped at her skin.

He slid one hand around her waist "do not turn this into a hassle" giving in and following Levis command to submit, she looped her arms around his neck to ensure she didn't slip from his grasp.

He stared at her face, his expressionless eyes meeting her cold ones. He raised an ebony eyebrow then made his usual 'tch' noise before focusing on their descent.

Being this close she could feel the heat that radiated from his body, he tightened his grip before jumping down into the darkness where the moon light could not enter.

She knew that there would be questions such as what happened in the dining room and of course there would be punishments to follow. Running and causing an another problem.

However, she thought she would be sat down in front of Erwin, Levi and Hanji since all three were the top of the command chain. Not this old man psychiatrist.

"Tala I understand this is hard for you. Commander Levi managed to find your name difficult as it was due to the last name being unknown? Which I'm assuming were purposely done to avoid being found, however the other known Talas were already noted as deceased. You were the only one marked as missing." Her eyes slid towards the elder man, he lent forward, his glasses were sitting on the bridge of his nose his brown eyes peered over the top of the lens.

"Tala the records state that" he took a deep breath before continuing "that you have been missing for five years" he stared at her willing her to answer and to face him not ignoring his existence by staring at the wall. "will you confirm that this is true?" she simply snorted, her head rolled sideways while a sad lost look glazed over her eyes as a small weak smirk edge slipped onto her lips.

"has been that long? I forget" she whispered. She laughed softly to herself.

"Tala you have exhibited to what Commander Erwin believes as flash backs also a known as Chronic flashback syndrome. You have survived this long it would not be surprising to have went through many traumatic events many survey corps members have similarly experienced. Living on your own will have caused you to develop antisocial issues as well as being uncomfortable and distant from society" he leaned back uncrossing his legs and placing the note book and pen down on the table that separated both of them.

"we have decided Commander Erwin and I that it would be best to reintroduce you into society slowly. This will allow you to feel more involved with the people and increase your confidence with people which will also allow you to help speak to people" this caught her attention, her focus zeroing on him as she sat to face him rising in her eyebrow in question.

"This will be done by spending time with people who helped you through life in the first place" the confusion that clouded Talas eyes began to dissipate as understanding made it way, her thoughts travelled in one direction to what this man could possibly mean but with uncertainty that remained she did not yet voice her thoughts.

"Tala in the best interest of your mental health we want you to go spend time with your family and what was once with your closet friends" his brown eyes stared at her taking in her face and body language in attempt to know what she was thinking. Her eyes narrowed as his face hardened with her mouth clenched and her body stiff.

Meeting her family was something she wanted to avoid, they had 6 years to accept that their daughter was never coming home, they had moved on. If she was to waltz right back into their lives the pain and the emotions would consume them. She could not stay; this place the city was unstable it's all be proven that the walls cannot protect them any longer. All that mattered to her was her survival not anybody else's feelings or thoughts. It was kill or be killed, survival of the fittest.

If people learned of what she had done to survive she would never be welcomed back into society though she didn't really care, use everything spare nothing. They would truly see the monster that they portrayed her as.

Her mother would never allow her to leave her sight, she would be trapped as her family's fear took over them; she would never be able to act. If by some miracle she was to be able to get out there beyond the walls where the freedom lay then she wouldn't return, humanity here is already so close to losing their security. Their precious society, hierarchy would be nothing if it weren't for those walls.

Then her parents will have to continue to live with the same thoughts over and over every day till their time ended. Will she ever return? Is she still alive? Have the titans finally got to her? what if she's hurt herself or ill and is in need of help but has no one and is in pain and alone?

For her to meet family once more would cause them so much pain it would be twisted and cruel for them; even though she gave up on caring if she ever saw them again. Her family could never save her from the titans neither could they free humanity. They were nothing, thinking of things that could not help her outside the walls were worthless.

To the point where she's already forgot what her mother looked like, no longer can she hear their voices or remember much of her childhood or any real special memories like her birthday or her first kiss. All of the was irrelevant, pointless to the point where she wished to forget. In doing so helped her shut away her emotions such as sadness, being scared even homesick.

It didn't matter how much she felt alone or scared; crying about it and wishing on stars or begging out loud was not going to fix her current situation. Ignorance of her life before was needed, to forget her humanity that the titans craved so much become more in tuned with nature with the one thing that titans pay no mind too, an Animal.

She understood titans will respond to sound in a minimal case, learning the calls between animals such as deer was needed. The two most powerful senses a titan relies on was smell and sight. Learning to act and look the part was most needed. Desperate measure was need to survive though in the beginning she felt awful and squeamish but over time she learned to adapt and didn't mind the blood anymore to the point it was so natural as wearing clothes.

"we understand this might be difficult but its best, I believe that Captain Levi or other members of his squad will be accompanying you" he stood up, collecting his belongings and placed them within his brown leather satchel.

She stood with him staring him down, conveying the hate she felt surging within her. The door squeaked open and Petra stood there along with Eld standing behind her his arms crossed as a bored look sat on his face.

The physiatrist nodded his head and walked over to the door, he turned his body to face her turned back. "we will continue our sessions soon I hope you settle in Tala" receiving no response he smiled at Petra before leaving.

Looking towards the floor, her brown uneven bangs covered her tightly shut eyes, she squeezed them so hard that her eyelids began showing different colours. Her rough hands were clenched into fist, if she had nails they would have pierced her skin.

"Tala?" Petra called out shortly, turning her head to acknowledge the woman. "where would you like to visit first?" Petra asked, swiftly moving to the door Tala walked past both of them striding down the hall with her destination in mind, her hash whisper was heard clear "to see commander Erwin".


	6. Chapter 6

"Tala wait" Petra called desperately as Tala marched down the corridor with anger pounding in each step she took towards the common brown door that was used for every room in the old castle.

Reaching the last door at the end of the large hall way was were Erwin's office lay. Upon reaching the brass handle she pressed her weight against it pushing the door open quickly.

The blonde male jumped in his spot as he looked up in surprise, whilst Tala stormed towards him, slamming her small hands on the wooden top of the table causing one of the ink bottles to topple over. Luckily for Erwin's sake its lid was tightly shut avoiding what would have been a very unclean able mess.

"Tala glad to see you're feeling better" he gave a genuine smile while a scowl held her face.

"meeting my parents? I refuse" staring the older man down. "I'm sorry I thought this was something that you would be happy about and it will also help you in your mental recovery" he spoke, returning to whatever he was doing before she barged in.

"No, I leave" she spat in whisper, her small and fragile nails scratching across the smooth wood leaving white marks that were rough to the touch. Erwin looked disapprovingly first at his desk then to Tala.

"I'm sorry Tala but this isn't up for discussion if this will help you and reduce your outbreaks of violence then it's a path you must go down. I'm sorry this is all new to you but right now you have experience, expertise and the skill that the survey corps could use, you may even hold information we do not even know. For that we can't allow you to leave, think about the greater good" he held her eyes refusing to back down. He lent back on his wooden chair soundlessly.

Rising to her full height she let out a breath of air and shook her head in disbelief. The distance feeling of anger slowly building up behind the immediate feeling of frustration that is currently taking presence. Clenching and unclenching her fist, she twisted in her spot and marched towards the open door, slamming it shut before her babysitters could follow.

Continuing her anger fill stroll, annoyed by the fact no one cared for her opinion on this matter as they believed they knew best and what she's mentally going through. The more experienced members will have more of a better understanding of her mental standing due to them seeing many of their allies and friends die in front of them or they themselves would of at least danced with death once or twice in their time with the survey corps, some would leave with mementos that will ensure they remembered what horror laid behind the walls.

Deep in thought, Tala didn't realise that she made it outside to the training yard until a hand grabbed the back of her shirt collar holding yanking her back, reacting she brought her elbow backwards whilst extending her arm to allow her fist to backhand her assailant.

The hand released her as it moved to dodge her attack. A grunt was received as the male moved his arm to block the attack, in the same moment he reeled his own fist back and sent it forward in attempt to make contact with Talas stomach.

She leaped backwards to avoid the collision and straighten herself, recognising who she just went on the offensive to. The ebony hair man narrowed his steel grey eyes, he looked down and dusted his arm where you fist made contact. His face held disgust and annoyance as if you had passed on dirty germs that would infect him.

"brat where are you going? And Petra and the others?" his sleek eyebrow raised in question while she stood there unmoving, she jerked her head towards the open double door of the castle behind him.

Levi side stepped to see Petra and Eld running out of the building, coming to stop upon seeing the commander. "sorry sir but she was out of our sights…. again" Eld scratched his neck as he refused to make eye contact with the smaller but much more dominant man.

"it seems she is too much trouble for you to handle" he noted, he looked at both of them disapprovingly.

"actually sir, Commander Erwin has requested you to take over the position of watching Tala. The commander has also asked you and quote 'for you not to pass this position on to anyone like you did to your squad'" Petra flicked her eyes up at him, still keeping her head low to avoid a reprimanding for losing track of Tala.

He let out his signature 'tch' before uncrossing his arms. "so why is she out of her sight and what is your current objective?" he asked turning to fully face Petra.

"to take Tala to meet the members of her family and close friends" she simply stated. "though she refuses" she quickly added.

His eyes swivelled towards hers, angers flared as he regarded her. "I will not put them in pain" she whispered harshly.

He crossed the distance between them both and roughly grabbed the front of her shirt, pulling her up to bring her scarred face closer to his clear one.

"rude, unsociable, I can barely tolerate your dirtiness and your stench! but you will visit and follow the commander's orders. I will ensure that you do it didn't think you would be ungrateful" he let her go whilst forcefully shoved her to the ground.

"I never asked to be saved, you have controlled me like a dog and all dogs will bite" she spat, her blue orbs narrowing as she met his eyes, slowly up righting herself. Tilting her head to the side she felt and heard her neck crack.

The captain only raised an eyebrow before continuing "many parents would give anything to see their children come back alive, though your parents would receive an animal rather than a human"

Tala let out an inhuman growl that came from her throat, she dared the male in her stance to try and move her, letting him bait her and giving him the satisfaction of giving a response would only hinder her to leave this place.

"so you are an animal then? Is there any human left in you? you smell, talk, look the part of one why not act like one?" he taunted, his arms were uncrossed and hung at his sides he too ready for physical confrontation.

"you know nothing of survival little man, no wonder you lose so many! Your weak and pathetic, to me it seems hygiene is more important to you than the lives of your comrades!" she sneered, he heard her clearly as murderous rage swirled in those unemotional steel eyes.

"do you even care when they die? Or is It just a minor setback for you after all you lost someone you can boss about" she was stepping out of line and she knew it but she couldn't care less, freedom was her goal and she would do whatever it takes to achieve it.

"what would you know of emotions you have none beast" she a gave a light chuckle at the weak insult, her appearance and overall acceptance in this world meant little to her after all titans are not choosy about what their meal looks like.

"I could say the same to you, you have no friends well not real ones" her blue eyes flickered over to meet the brown orbs of Petra as well as Elds before snapping them back to the short man "after all so your so scared of them dying!" saying the last triggered something in the highly respected officer, his eyes narrowed as he charged his fists curled and pulled back to charge up his shots.

Stepping back Tala re-directed his attack, by swing her arm out in a curve motion. With the opening she created she pushed out the heel of her hand towards his chest in hopes to knock the wind out of him. using his spare arm, he smashed her attacking hand to the ground.

He quickly raised his leg out in front of him kicking it into her gut, though unlucky as she reacted by using both arms to knock the incoming foot down the force knocked her back losing her step.

He slammed his fist into her face, causing her to fully fall backwards on the dirt ground.

Bringing her pale fingers up to her nose and wiped across, pulling them back crimson blood dripped down. Letting out a dark chuckle, she looked up at him through her dark lashes.

So the stoic man had emotions, _deep ones_ at that. His anger was clear evident that he has lost many but he snapped when she gestured to Petra; he had lost someone before and evidently hold his squad close to him like family.

"you have fire and skill" muttering under her breath she stood only to be grabbed by the scruff of her top and thrusted against a wall. "you would survive outside well, no emotions you would be a survivor" she gritted out, only to be slammed against the wall again, "ever threaten anyone on my squad again, I will be sure to throw you over that wall myself!" his tone deep and menacing, his steel eyes narrowed, murderous intent burned with in them.

"you dare disobey my orders you know the consequence, now we are going to follow the command of commander Erwin, do you understand" she simply nodded her head in agreement, he gave her a once over, satisfied with her submission he let her go.

"then we go now" he turned on his polished heel and strutted off towards one of the horses, she stood on shaky legs realising that the man had induced fear into her. she let out a light chuckle of all the things to be scared of it was a man in heels.

Following obediently like a dog she went to her master, disgusted by what she had to do in order to survive.


	7. Chapter 7

Feral chapter 7

The scorching sun and the dry air made it uncomfortable journey for Petra, Levi and Tala. The leather of the saddles became hot and sticky knowing if they hadn't been wearing their white trousers they would have very well been stuck to the riding equipment.

Tala guessed that perhaps the reason why the cadets and just about anyone who joined the army were ordered to wear white bottoms was because the colour white unlike black didn't absorb heat as much. She had long packed her new green cape into one of her saddle bags refusing to wear the extra layer that would surely be the cause of her developing hyperthermia and be her possible death. Knowing she was well beyond exaggerating she dismissed the morbid thought but knowing it was exactly impossible though the maximum damage would be her coming down with heat stroke.

The horses' whinnies and hooves connecting to the ground was the only audible sound. The breeze today seems to be non-existent which only added to her grouchy ness. Being as today she was forced to commit to her therapy mentors' instructions and re-forge the bonds with her family which will be her healing process which thus will allow her to re-join society and break through her protective shell.

Rolling her eyes at the memory she set her sights on the training ground that was quickly approaching even at the horses' slow walking speed. Mathew, her cousin, after digging around with the help of the such enthusiastic captain Levi she found out that he had joined the cadets, he was much younger than she was as he is now just turning 15 his three-year training life was coming to a close.

She chose him as he would have been 10 at the time she disappeared but she was strongly connected to him as he only lived around the corner. She frequently visited him due to her mother babysitting him when his father was on work and his mother god knows where. She could only believe that he had moved on and even tried to explain this theory to the captain only to earn a 'tch, I don't care'.

Running through her mind were the possible scenarios that could take place, perhaps he had already made peace with her death and moved on or he could have simply forgotten about her. Rubbing her fingers together she noticed how calmly they felt surely she was not nervous? She has faced countless of terrifying situations and now she is nervous, then again she never really took heed of her bodies smaller reactions as her only concern was survival.

Finally approaching the training grounds, she dismounted her house and tied the reins to the hitching post that stood before the commander Shadis building.

"Captain Levi" the stern older man spoke as he descended down the steps two other men flanking either side of him, one held in his hands a clipboard. His hands clasped behind his back his posture radiated dominance and fear. "This must be the legendary survivor Tala?" he asked in mocking manner clearly not accepting anything that has seemed to be spread around, which was understandable. She too would scoff at the thought of someone surviving five years outside the wall.

Though she could scoff at the title 'legendary' which she did, she once thought that surviving as long as she had would be horse fodder just an impossible dream but once she could make the hard decisions it became easier, the learning curve was at first tricky to accept but once she did it was easy to a degree.

"Tala Knight" Shadis drawled out as he stared at her, her eyes narrowed in suspicion at him she was unaware of him knowing her full name and the way he spoke made her skin crawl. For she remembered him the ancient man who could elicit fear into any cadet young or old but did not think he a man who had seen many people come and go would remember her.

Shadis turned toward the much younger man who held the clipboard and following his silent command he handed over the brown board. "Tala Knight, Age 15 when joined, graduated second of her troop" he listed off the information he had on her before handing the board back to the man without his eyes even leaving her face.

"When I heard you were coming I had to look deeper it intrigued me to know more about you found that you were not only member of the Knight family to have come through here, it seems you have followed in your father and brothers' footsteps, and now here to see your cousin? Michel Knight" he rose his eye brow muscle knowing he was asking through the simple body language to correct him if he was wrong but clearly she did not think this man would even take time of his busy schedule to look deeper into her past.

He turned on the spot and waved his hand in the following gesture "this way, I have not told of him of the reason of your arrival best to let you connect on your own, yes?" Tala did not answer him but fell into step behind him none the less. She had already been warned what would happen if she failed to comply with anyone's orders.

When Shadis stopped at the bottom of the steps that lead up to the mess hall he turned to the side and allowed her full access to the wooden steps, she giving him a sparing glance before she tilted her head for it to crack before she rolled it around then her shoulders.

"This only needs to be a verbal conversation no fighting is involved" Petra joked only to receive no laughter from any one and returned to her quiet nature.

Heaving in a sigh Tala began her ascent up the strong steps that failed to squeak when she shifted her weight on to them. Bracing herself against the door she made the split decision whether or not to run but when she heard the whirling sound of a blade and the added deep voice that belong to the captain "try it" she decided the aggro may not be worth it. _Remember play along, then get out_ she mentally reminded herself.

She pressed the door open and the young lad of around fifteen turned around as he tried to quickly stood up causing him to trip over his own feet and he quickly reached out to steady himself before his face planted the floor.

Feeling a shove from behind, Tala spun her fist already formed to backhand her attacker only for it to be caught by strong hand belonging to the ebony male. He said nothing but only pushed her in further towards Michel.

"you're Michel Knight?" he asked clarifying the blonde male whose grey eyes widened in shock and stuttered out "y-yes sir, you're Captain Levi" he said to himself, his arms began to shake as if trying to control his excitement at seeing humanities greatest warrior then clumsily trying to salute him.

Tala grudgingly walked over to where Michel stood and plopped herself down the chair on the opposite side of the table, he stared at her for a long period of time. His light brows furrowed together as he faced transformed into one of concentration. She only closed her eyelids knowing soon enough he would place her face.

"Michel you remember Tala Knight yes?" Shadis spoke as he jerked his chin at her as she rolled her eyes at him. Well there was no way she was getting out of this.

He kept his grey orbs trained on her as his face turned towards the commander. Talas own grey eyes swept the room. The room held twelve large tables and was place in a two by six fashion unoccupied single chairs sat underneath them ready for the cadets to come in and use them while they ate. Levi himself had taken up a spot on the other side of the room but ensured that he sat somewhere where he could watch the entrance and her exit while keeping his gaze on her throughout the room, Petra sat herself across from him unlike Levi she chose not to stare at her as giving Tala some privacy which she assumed to be a hard personal but important growth moment for her.

"Tala?" Michel's voice came out as a whisper in disbelief. He shook his head repeatedly "no no she died she never came back from the expedition aunty Kate received the condolence letter, I was there when she opened it as it was the welcome back dinner that we held for her now it usually the grieving dinner as that letter came and not her" he said to no one in particular.

"Yes but no badge was sealed inside the letter and it stated she was unaccounted for not dead" Levi's voiced his answer while Tala averted her eyes in shame feeling a small presence of guilt coming to life inside her.

Angered at her own feelings she shoved the guilt aside _. It was not my fault I got stuck outside the walls! I was betrayed, I could not make it back on my own at the start and when I could I didn't want to, I had nothing to be ashamed for they should have already accepted my death like every other family does when they lose their husband, wife or child. I should hardly feel accountable for their feelings –_

Realising what she just thought she stopped herself had she really just thought that? she too had lost a lot of friends felt the pain of losing people the agony it brought. "she doesn't look well" someone commented causing her to snap her eyes open that she didn't know she had closed. Feeling pressure in her hands she notices she was clenching them so tight her knuckles had turned white, looking at her palms she could see the half-moon indents her finger nails made in her skin.

"when is my birthday?" Michel demanded slamming his hands on the table in front of her, shocking her back into her alerted state.

"I don't remember" she whispered. Why should she it was stupid to remember such a useless fact.

"what's your father name?" he demanded yet again.

"Peter Knight"

"your older brothers name?"

"Kyle Knight"

"your younger brother name?"

She looked taken aback _younger brother? I don't have one_ her brows furrowed in confusion. "I don't have one" she voiced her thoughts.

"yes you- oh you wouldn't have met him you were gone" he down casted his eyes while water could be heard pitter pattering onto the table which she learned when he looked up at her were tears.

"what was the last thing you said to me before you left?" his voiced wavered, a part of her wondered if he wanted her to answer wrong so that he could go back the way he was no longer caring about her so she could return to back to the feeble memory.

Searching her memories, she tried to recall what she had said. She had gone onto the expedition then she was abandoned then she saw the retreat signal and then later found out that wall Maria had fell. She tried to picture the scene. Getting angry with herself yet again over this stupid question she stood and gave him glare.

"I do not remember something so – so trivial! Believe what you wish, do what you want, but I am Tala Knight and I have no time with these stupid questions" she whispered harshly at him. Before slamming the chair back into place.

As she went to move back to the door she was locked into an embrace by Michel's larger form. "I want to believe it's you so badly, you promised you would come back and while it wasn't on the day It should have been you have come back now" he wailed into her hair while she stood rigid with her eyes wide as saucers never before had she had to deal with this much human contact in all these years.

She wiggled out of his arms before using on hand to push him back "restrain yourself, I do not wish to be covered in anymore human scent than I already have" she gruffly hissed at him while trying to physically wipe away the scent he left behind.

"human scent?" he asked looking over to the others, Levi was now watching with interest while Petra was writing down things inside a leather bounded note book.

"anyway have you seen aunt Kate yet? Your dad? Brother? How did you survive? Why did you only come back now? You look so different, you thinner, and smaller" he peered closer to her face "and ill" she let out a sigh and rolled her eyes back to twenty questions its seem.

He grabbed her arm and dragged her back down to sit next to him "yeah different definitely ill, you got bags under your eyes, your cheeks look hollow" he commented while she just stared at him blankly, it was what everyone needed was to be told of them of very obvious health issues. Though truth be told she struggle to sleep her mind constantly thinking of plans to survive and escape routes, her whole body on edge just waiting for that bell to ring to signal the breech to the second wall.

She raised a hand to silence him "how is everyone?" she asked.

"ecstatic knowing your alive, why do you whisper?"

"they know human sounds" she replied.

"human sounds?" he repeated again in a confused manner.

"yes, they can hear and associate noises with humans" she clarified as she pretended her thumb nail was much more interesting.

"wow really? So, you whisper so they can't hear you and if they can't hear you then they can't tell if your human!" he said to himself as if he had cracked what is the meaning of life question.

She nodded while he bounced in his seat to get more comfortable "but there are no titans here now so why do you continue to whisper?"

"a habit" she simply stated.

"go on try, try to speak normally" he edged her on as faced her. _Might as well get this over with_ she thought drily.

She licked her lips as she tried to summon her voice in five years she has never spoken past a whisper it was natural to speak in this way she no longer knew is she could speak an octave louder. Her voice cracked as she tried but nothing came out she sounded as if she was being choked before she gave up and shrugged her shoulders in defeat.

"that's lucky, you always had a terrible singing voice but you were definitely a musical genius with the flute" he joked earning him a small light jab to the shoulder, they both sighed reminiscing of the past.

"though Kyle sure has changed, when you never came back he was became a different person, slacking in his work he used to be so good best military police there was but now he's just like the others doing fuck all" surprised at this, while her brother went to join the military police he was indeed the best there was. He was one of the most recognised officer she could think of, everyone always praised him on his hard work. Now he has become a worthless piece of trash like everyone else? Pathetic.

"auntie Kate was dealing with depression at the time losing her only daughter and all. She read that letter every night and cried, became closed off from everyone she became sick when she didn't eat or sleep she said she was scared of the nightmares of you being abandoned in a ditch or being in grasp of titan about to be munched on, dying in agony. She begged some of the survey corps to search for you that the letter stated you were unaccounted for that you could be alive but they would tell her the same things; it was impossible for them to find you; you were surly dead" with every word that escaped his lips it just added to the guilt that was trying to rear its ugly head again. She wished they just gave up and moved on now she would crush them all over again when she leaves this time by own choice.

"uncle Peter well he took to more of the alcohol side of things not enough to be an addiction he tried his best to continue his work in the garrison" _great they think I die and everyone falls into a pathetic mess, death happens they need to acknowledge this and move on._ She thought her family would have accepted this already not still be mulling over it, it's been five years.

"though things got better kind of, when the wall fell and titans killed and destroyed mostly everything well my mother died along with her friend but together the manged to get her boy onto the ships and he got safety aunty Kate took him in and I guess it helped numbed her feelings about you" she cracked an inward smile for that, guess she had a new baby brother to meet as if that won't be an awkward meeting everyone will probably end up sitting in silence unsure what to say.

"so I guess the monster who arrived with the survivors was you huh?" he looked up once again only for her to nod her head. The door opening made the heads in the room turn towards the sound, Commander Shadis entered and nodded towards Levi, guess times up. She rose and begun to follow the other survey members out the door.

"I want to join the survey corps!" Michel suddenly yelled, stopping in her place she turned to look back at him "When we found out you weren't coming back I was so angry! Then when my mother died and later found out some of the senior members of the garrison ran I became furious, auntie Kate doesn't want to lose anyone else to the recon corps but I want to go to fight, not sit on my arse all day" his eyes burned with fire as they stared into hers, they begged for her to accept him as a member as someone worth being called comrade.

She smirked at him "don't let anger cloud your judgement for it is that what will get you killed, train and you will succeed" she twisted on her heel and walked with a purpose out the door towards her horse.

After untying the reins, she lifted her leg over the horse and settled herself back into the saddle, tripping down the stairs Michel stumbled to get up as he jogged towards her "promise you won't leave again" she looked down at him, her only cousin she always loved to be around for his pure and innocent view on the world now all grown up and ready to graduate.

Her eyes froze into ice as she regarded him with a cold look, before tapping her heel onto the horse's flank and pulling at the reigns to turn the horse into the direction she came before tapping both feet to instruct the horse too procced forward. Without another word, she left her cousin to stand there alone on the pathway, that was a promise she had no intention to make nor keep for the first chance of freedom she will take it without hesitation.

One down and four more to go, she kept quiet through her journey to wall Rose where her father Peter Knight was currently on duty and just like Michel's meeting this to will be one of a surprise.

In her eyes her father had always been a respectable man. He was funny but strict and had been known to make full grown men cry. He never raised his voice but underneath there was a temper than could shake even Shadis into submission. He was well liked and respected by his peers and was great at his job. He graduated in the top ten as well earning the rank of 1st, while he was on the older side at being twenty when he went into training he was heading towards the idea of joining the military however when he had the two-day break after graduation he hit it up with her mother and well she lived in the middle district and she originally believed he was going to become a member of the garrison and so well her father played along and switch career plans from then on.

She again dismounted her horse and retied it to another hitching post as she fanned her face with her hand in hopes to create an artificial breeze that would cool her heated skin.

Approaching the fifty-metre wall she followed the massive structure with her eyes until she was staring straight up and then squinted as the sun beam tried to fry her retinas.

It was difficult to imagine a titan peering over the top of the wall and smashing in the gate which would allow the nightmare of the titans getting in and murdering everyone whilst they scrambled like the prey they are just to try and seek shelter behind another wall.

"up we go" Levi announced annoyedly, raising an eyebrow she looked over at him whilst he held the old wooden door open with his foot that lead to the spiralling stair case.

"you serious?" Petra asked, staring desperately "can I not just use the 3D gear to get up?" she asked only to receive a scowl from Levi.

"with her? No." he spat at her as if this situation was her fault for the fact she cannot be trusted to not continue over the wall once she reached the top. But even to her this was ridiculous it was a fifty-meter-high wall no way could she climb all those stairs without losing her composure or the use of her legs for that matter.

"can't we just give her a piggy back ride?" Petra tried with a plea in her eyes that she shot towards Tala in the hopes she would agree. "I'm not having that dirty thing on my back" he grimaced at the thought of her touching his pristine clothes and covering them with whatever unknown filth she was carrying.

"fine she can go on my back" Petra stated, moving to stand near Tala and plastering a smile on her face. "that be okay, right?" nodding her head she moved over to stand behind Petra, as she placed her hands on her shoulders Petra bent down to allow Tala to jump up and wrap her legs around her thin yet muscular frame.

She interlocked her feet together to prevent herself from slipping from her grip and falling to her most possible death. They may have looked ridiculous to full grown women given each other a piggy back up a wall but it was better than dying halfway up the stairs due to dehydration and a heat stroke.

"see problem solved captain" she turned them around to face the smaller man who gave a roll of his eyes then activated his 3D gear hooks that shot upwards with blinding speed once the hooks had securely fastened itself into the stonewall the gas blasted out and tugged the man upwards on to the wall.

"hold on tight!" Petra called pulling out her own activation triggers, when the laxed wires tightened she activated the gas that shot both of them upwards in the same manner of Levi.

The wind resisted their ascent, her hair whipped backwards and threatened to pull of her bandana which Tala chose to ignore in case of losing her very tight grip on Petra front shirt. She closed her eyes in the feeling of wind allowing to her believe that she like a bird was free only for the sensation to be cut short giving her a clear indication that they had reached the top.

She untangled herself from Petra and walked towards the other side of the wall to stare at the vast blue sky, the lush green fields that belong to the wall maria territory. The small pale creatures that roamed constantly from the south among the abandoned buildings that were dotted around were the only reminder that humanity once had lived out there and flourished only to now to belong to the brutes who destroyed it.

"if you're done sightseeing?" Levi called arrogantly, turning to regard him only to see he had already turn his back on her and was walking towards a group of people who were cleaning the cannons which from where she stood she couldn't hear their conversation but could see them pointing towards a group of elder men sitting on crates and were too occupied with their game of cards than their job to notice.

Inwardly groaning she dragged her feet only to0 re-fix her mask of neutrality and began to walk with confidence.

"are you Mr Knight?" Petra polity asked only for her to be ignored as the men were to engrossed with their game to pay attention to who she was.

"if you're a cadet just go clean a cannon" one of the men answered waving his hand in a random direction in hopes she would bugger off.

"I'm Pe-" she started only for Levi to come up against her and interrupt the game by slamming his hand down onto the barrel causing the men to stand up outraged. "getting bored" he finished her sentence folding his arms, the elder gentlemen eyes widened a fraction spotting the symbol.

"ahh Captain Levi sir?" they quickly saluted him. Tala stood back from the group enough to stay in eyesight range but not enough to be recognised. She needed to get this issue with her family already, it began to bore her it was made very clear she had no choice in the matter and even if she was only to see Michel he would tell others anyway. She couldn't get down her fast enough unless she threw herself down the stairs which would probably be a faster method but much more painful or if she chucked herself off the wall.

"Ah" she hissed her hand flinging up to her head as she tried to shake the light headiness that begun to take hold of her mind. She heard a childlike scream in the distance as she snapped her head towards the side of the wall she came from.

She stumbled back as she grasped her fore head in pain, she could feel her heart beat become erratic as her mind tried to shove the memory back she didn't want to see it!

" _You pushed her off the wall!" she yelled at the grotesque being in front of her. "you bastard!" she let out a blood curdling scream of her own as she charged him "die"._

"Tala" she was being shook from her shoulders back into the present, focusing her vision she made out Petra's worried hazel eyes "are you okay? You've went pale" she felt the tingle of blood flow back to her cheeks as she mentally counted to five in hopes to calm her thundering heartbeat.

She nodded her head, inhale and exhale she mentally chanted, glancing around the area to see others trying to act like they were minding their own business only to give it away by flickering their eyes up and became half assed at their jobs.

Swatting at Petra's hands she spun to walk over to the men at the table who had seem to not have notice her little mind lapse. They turned their attention to her while some of the men didn't spare a second glance to her one of them just continue to stare at her in shock.

His black hair had begun to grey around his side burns while he still chooses to keep a clean shave face. He has kept his muscular shape but has gained a little weight. His eyes the same greyish blue as hers as she did receive them from him.

"father" she gave him a curt nod, her arms hung limply at her sides unsure what to do next as she kicked a lose pebble around with the tip of her foot.

"Tala?" he asked, she looked up from under her lashes at him. Never before has she ever saw her father cry but to see him now not holding back his tears chipped away at her heart once again, she gave a small nod in answer to his question.

"my little girl" he cried as he rushed forward to envelop her into a bone crushing hug which lifted her off the floor to the point her feet just dangled. She slowly placed her arms around his neck as she rested her head against his chest. In that moment, she felt a like a little girl again. All safe from any harm.

"daddy" she whispered, feeling a tear slid down her cheek. He placed her back down and cupped her face with his hands "my baby girl are you okay?" he smiled as he pulled her in for another hug as he let out a laugh of relief.

No, she stood back, she could not fall back into this routine any attachments would be too painful to try. Creating distance between her and father she noticed his face fall but quickly tried to hide his disappointment with a smile.

Petra tugged Levi's sleeve to indicate it was there time to give her own space, they both wandered down the wall towards a garrison member who was looking through a spy glass probably recording how many titans are making their approach.

"please sit" her dad offered the spot on the crate which she happily accepted. The youngest man in the group began to shuffle the card deck then dealt the cards to each placement.

Looking down at the thin slices of card, snorting at the sight of such a simple game to the pass the time. Raising a brow, she glanced at her father "should you not be paying attention to your work?" she questioned, for the fact they had lost wall Maria already; she had been informed that Trost had been breached and successfully resealed though how such a task was completed was still unknown to her.

Now would actually be a good time to poke around for some answers that the survey corps were a bit too reluctant to answer for whatever reason they had.

Turning her head in the direction of where the gate once stood she could barely see the top of the houses that stood near the gate "how did the wall reseal?" she questioned generally as she slid the cards off the side of the crate and began to place the seven cards in order of suit.

"what? You didn't hear?" one of the men exclaimed in shock, guess the information was widely known yet kept from her. "it was the boy from the survey corps Eren Jaeger he can manifest himself into a 15-metre class titan" her cards crinkled in her grip, she recalled Armin running to hug a brunette called Eren perhaps that is the titan shifter? She made a mental note to find this boy and evaluate the level danger he poses to her safety.

The card that remained up turn was the 5 of spades, "jack change it" the other man nodded at the cards indicating the game that they were playing. She placed down her 8 of spades onto the upturned card. She heard her father's sighs and gasps of breaths as he tried to ask her question before deciding against it and fell back into silence.

He couldn't think what to say or to how go about question his daughter's life. Even staring at her now he could see how much she had changed, she looked thinner, though paler as if she had not been in the sun much. While she always was one to keep to herself she seemed even more quiet, more detached. Removing herself from his embrace had been hurtful but he in a way understood he had missed her for five years and he couldn't even begin to fathom what she had to do survive.

"your mother will be thrilled that your back" he stated, watching her from the corner of his eyes as he played a card. She didn't answer only placed a power card of 2 of hearts to the pile earning a grumbled from Eddie as he picked two up from the pile.

"it'd be nice to have you back permanently, you can come over for breakfast we can have those family dinners again" he added with a small smile on his lips thinking of the future as a family again. Though it quickly faded when he heard her sigh in annoyance.

His eyes widen in shock as he turned to fully face her when he hears her words "I'm not staying".

"what?" he slammed his hand of cards down causing the other participants to the game to look wearily at each other. Even the others that stood nearby turned to look at the source of the commotion.

She closed her eyes and placed another card down, "I will not survive here" she stated, she threw her cards down when the other player had placed his last card down in victory. "what the hell is that supposed to mean?" he demanded, he shot a look at his friends which they quickly followed the order to move.

"I am out of practise" she commented looking at the scattered cards. She said that with a double meaning; one for the cards the second in gesture to her life in the walls.

"Tala" he spoke in that strict father tone that before she hated to be on the end of.

"humans are dangerous" she stood abruptly, she ventures toward to the edge of the wall that overlooked the titan's territory.

"humans? What and titans are not?" he yelled, he didn't understand why would she favour the land that was crawling with monstrous creatures that had killed so many humans that had them forced behind the walls; rather than the safety of her own kind.

She let out a laugh that disturbed him, he noticed Levi approaching along with the women in tow. He made his way over to her side to see her face.

"Titans are not to be afraid of, such simple creatures; so easy to predict their actions" she looked at them as if she admired them. He could see the longing in her eyes. It unnerved him.

"Not to be afraid of? Are you out of your mind they have murdered thousands of us" he grabbed her by the shoulders to turn her to look at him but her head remained turned whilst her body face him.

"so? They haven't killed any more than we have our own" her narrowed at him while he grabbed her roughly "what? that is nothing but nonsense!"

"is it? I fear humans, they are the creatures that should be exterminated from this land" her angered whisper was nocunalnt as she titled her head back to regard him as a lower life form.

"what the hell happened to you for you to think in such a sick manner?" he stepped back from her.

"I saw the true nature of humans the disgusting behaviour, true there are some worth protecting but those in the inner circle, culling would be the best solution" she scowled at nothing though her hands clenched together.

"humans deceive, betray, are greedy, perverted, they will steal and kill in order to benefit themselves they are pathetic creatures not too be trusted" she had witnessed all the traits throughout her life but never truly accepted that it happened never really saw how humans interacted each other until that day.

She slipped on a smirk, her half lidded eyes emitted amused expression. "think are we a species worth saving? We will just go and spread our filth even further" her father stood there slack, watching with disbelief even with her whisper he heard her venom.

"interesting view" jerking her head to the side she regarded an elder man who sported a grey moustache, amber eyes that held years of knowledge. "Commander Pixis, sir!" Peter quickly saluted the commander who only flicked his eyes over to him in acknowledgment before turning his gaze too Tala.

"the survivor from beyond the wall" the southern commander spoke, she bowed her head in respect before walking away from them both muttering a goodbye under her breath as she passed her father towards a waiting Levi who looked at her in a calculating manner.

Ignoring the captain, she turned to Petra who quickly and awkwardly turned around and with the amount of pride she could muster she climbed onto Petra's back and as graceful as possible without looking as children giving a piggy back in front of the commander of the south territory as they both descended the wall.

Reaching the ground, she stepped back and grumbled thanks. She began towards the horses when she heard the retracting wires of the 3D gear that belonged the captain.

She felt horrible, her father's face consorted into fear of his own child. She meant what she said but only acted on it to ensure that he would believe that she was unfit for society and would accept her true nature was that more fitting for the titan's land.

Suddenly stopping, her hand covered her mouth in order to prevent the vomit she felt was rising in her throat. Her eyes were wide as saucers as she locked her gaze on what was before her.

"Tala are you alright?" Petra rushed to her side, placing a hand on her shoulder; in doing so made her legs buckle underneath her. The red hair that was held back with a pale pink rag sprawled out was clumped together and darkened with the blood that was pooling from the young girl's body, her emerald green eyes were open as her pupils were dilated. Her small lips agape as her scream echoed around Tala. Clutching her ears as tears streamed down her face Tala tried to block the sound from ringing all around her.

"Tala!" Levi slapped her across the face waking her from her torment, he grabbed her neck in his hands in a gentle manner. Her glassy eyes obscured Levi defined outline, taking a deep breath she felt a wave of light headiness overcome her as the darkness soon seeped into her vision. Falling forward, Levi's warm chest cushioned her fall as she passed out.


End file.
